Persephone
by Merccy
Summary: A rather obscure comparison of two women - Persephone from "The Matrix Reloaded" and Anne Crawford from "Taken". PG-13 for language.


Title: Persephone

Author: Mercury

Summary: A rather obscure comparison of two women - Persephone from _The Matrix Reloaded_ and Anne Crawford from _Taken_.

Rating: PG-13 for language.

A/N: Thanks to mts for letting me use the title "Persephone", since she has a fic by the same name. The link to it should be posted in my profile if you want to check it out.

This is my first fic in the _Taken_ category, and it definitely won't be the last, since it's one of my biggest obsessions. Reviews are appreciated, since I didn't use a beta for this. Enjoy! I'm so psyched to finally find some Taken fanfiction.__

_"A long time ago, when we first came here, it was so different. He was so different. He was like you."_

That was true - he had been shyer, more naïve. Quieter, too, his hair falling in ringlets that framed his face as he softly spoke of wine and the other fine things he was so fond of. She had been in love with him, nearly blinded by it, and hadn't been able to see his other side. His cruelness and his deceitfulness were hidden behind his loving façade. Because on the surface he was so very kind, so convincingly kind and

Charming.

_"I said a ride, Anne. Not a drive."_

She had seen him talk to her father in the same manner everyone else addressed him - with respect hidden under an air of coldness. But when he spoke to her, he used a different tone, one that made her feel like a human being and not just his boss' daughter. She had gone her whole life without truly loving someone and them love her back, and she was almost 

Overwhelmed by longing.

_"You love her. She loves you. It's all over you both. A long time ago I knew what that felt like."_

To others, she was simply a program. One that caused more problems than it solved, incapable of loving. He had recognized that and dismissed it, loving her for her personality instead of lusting after her beauty. But years of loneliness had made her vulnerable to his charm and wit, and he easily penetrated her heart. She never questioned if he

Truly loved her back.

_"You're the sun and the moon to me, Anne. The sun and the moon."_

He was so sincere, so wonderful. She mattered to him more than he did to her. Or at least that was what she had thought when they had kissed behind the rock after riding, when they had danced in her house at their wedding. All of that was destroyed when she had gone down to Texas and found out he had been with

Someone else.

_"I am so sick and tired of his bullshit."_

Obviously, she had begun to bore him after a while. After all, when a man like him could have anything (or anyone) he wanted, there was nothing more tempting than the prospect of having quick flings with gorgeous women outside of a steady marriage to another beautiful woman. She too could have anything she desired. Anything except that which mattered most, the privilege of being treated not as a program, but as a 

Human being.

_"I love you."_

Nothing could stand in the way of his business. She was simply an obstacle placed in his way to prevent him from taking over her father's project, an obstacle that he had overcome. And from then on, she was just nothing but

Trouble.

_"Goddamnit woman, you will be the end of me."_

But she wasn't the one kissing someone else in the bathroom. She had been faithful, and he had thrown it all away. He had destroyed her trust in him. So she had 

Turned.

_"Anne, you shouldn't drink so much."_

Turned to the bottle, turned to trying to 

Destroy him.

_"Persephone, how could you?"_

Cause and effect. He had said it himself, how even one simple fuck in the ladies room could lead to a betrayal. Except it wasn't just one fuck in the bathroom, it was more. And now all those had added up, resulting in her betrayal. But it wasn't that bad, since there was really nothing he could do about it. He would probably yell at her later, but he would never do anything like try to

Hurt her.

_"She's gone, boys. She's gone."_

~End


End file.
